


Crimson Wings and the Thirst for Blood

by WillowTailBreeze



Series: Metallic Wings ‘verse [2]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Author doesn’t regret a thing, Bottom Tony Stark, Cyborg Tony Stark, Dark Tony Stark, Dominant Stephen Strange, Enhanced Tony Stark, Evil Tony Stark, Hydra Tony Stark, Let’s be honest they totally fucked, M/M, Pissed Stephen Strange, Sorcerer Supreme Stephen Strange, Stephen nearly strangles him, Stubborn Tony Stark, Tony is on the hunt for prey, Top Stephen Strange, i wrote this at 2 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24819808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowTailBreeze/pseuds/WillowTailBreeze
Summary: After a month of SHIELD hounding him, Tony finally gets an opening when they lay off. He falls victim to his urges and preys on an innocent victim wandering the streets. An unexpected turn of events happen, leaving Tony and myself surprised.
Relationships: IronStrange - Relationship, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Metallic Wings ‘verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795192
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	Crimson Wings and the Thirst for Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Reading the first part in this series: One of the Calmest Raids, might give you some needed insight into this addition to the series.
> 
> I really did not expect this to turn out the way it did. I just started writing at 2 AM instead of sleeping. Hope you enjoy!

The midnight blue colour of the sky painted the city in a dark blue, the silver moon high in the sky and casting its light across the streets and tops of the skyscrapers. The lights from the city lit up the streets, but dark shadows still remained. Light would never touch everywhere at once, it was near impossible.

Atop a building roof perched the figure of a man. Cloaked in the darkness, hiding his features. What reflected the light from below were the large folded pair of metallic wings on his back. With the silver moon shining off of them, the red, gold, silver, and aqua blue accents became visible. They twitched as if they were real wings with a mind of their own.

Two different, glowing, coloured eyes preyed upon the street below. The left one black with the glowing swirl of aqua, the right a glowing amber. The man caught sight of a man walking along the streets. Clearly oblivious to that around him. His attention cast down to the phone in his hand, earbuds in to block out the world around him.

He was young, the winged man noted. Young and the perfect prey to pick off to feed his ever growing hunger. As if answering his subconscious call, his blood heated up and the insatiable need for blood churned in his gut. Clenching his hands into fists, he fought the urge to unsheathe his talons and take the man from clear sight. But that would be a rookie mistake, one he would surely pay for.

The public were already wary of the supposed humanoid metal bird that preyed upon innocent people. If it were to raise anymore in suspicion he would have the “team” of Avengers chasing him down. That’s the last thing he needed, or wanted, at the current moment.

Shaking his head, he refocused on his oblivious prey. The winged man watched as he glanced around nervously, as if feeling the male’s eyes on him. A sinister smirk crawled onto his lips as the unsuspecting young man returned his attention to his phone, turning towards the entrance of an alleyway.

Stupid people, sneered the man mentally. His wings twitched in anticipation. He really could not wait any longer.

Moving across the roof, he felt the nanites crawling across his skin and into their holding. Revealing the metal of his left arm, the metal around his left eye, and the exposed metal of his back where the wings connected. Thankfully he had protective armour over his torso and legs. Clipping his muzzle on, he pulled his hood over his head.

With a test flap of his wings, the enhanced male leapt off the rooftop. Wings beating and lifting him further into the air. He zoned in on the young man travelling through the alleyway.

Talons extended on his hands and the male made a speedy approach to the civilian.

As the young male looked up, horror flashed in his eyes as he was tackled by the winged man. Sharp talons piercing through clothing and into flesh, startling a pained scream from the teen.

A snarl erupted from the bird like male. He normally had no problem with his victims screaming, but they were near a busy street and this was already a risky hunt.

With a quick movement, the winged male used his strength to pin the teenager to the ground, talons slowly ripping flesh up and off of his body with the fast movement. Blood poured out of the gashes, spilling out onto his clothes and to the pavement below. Before the male could scream in utter pain, a hand had clasped around his mouth. Muffling any noise that escaped him.

“Shut up.” Hissed the altered voice of the attacker, the tips of his talons digging into the soft flesh of the male’s cheek. Blood trickling down his face to join the slowly growing puddle on the dark grey cement.

His stomach was doing glorious flips at the sheer untamed horror in his victim’s eyes. Tears welled up in the teenager’s eyes, threatening to spill out. He felt pleasure and satisfaction curl up his spine at the sight.

More blood, he needed more blood.

His free hand raked down the chest of his victim, slowly tearing at the cloth and piercing through the flesh. In a mix of frustration and sheer giddiness, the slow travel of his talons swiped down in one fluid motion. Ripping the flesh and muscle clean through.

The strangled, muffled, cry of pain echoed from under his hand. Blood spilling onto his talons, hands, and clothes. It sent a spike of pure ecstasy through him at the sight. Different coloured eyes shimmering in pure amusement.

A purr ripples through him, tightening his hold on the victim’s mouth. Piercing through the muscle in his cheeks. Ohhh, how he wanted to poke more holes in this young specimen.

So he did just that, playing with his new toy. Ripping strands of torn up flesh off of him. His gargled screams resonating like music in his enhanced ears.

Crimson red blood spilled out of every torn hole or gash in the teen’s body, making the winged man salivate at the sight. It painted everything around them. The pavement, their clothes, hands, skin, even the shining metal.

Oh how he wished to taste the sweet iron taste of that crimson sweetness. Feel his prey shudder in pain at the sensation of his tongue lapping at the blood spilling from his open wounds. Taste the torn and raw, throbbing, flesh under his teeth. Tear into his victim using his teeth.

Thinking about that made his teeth ache with the sheer need, salivating even more at the thought. He had deprived himself much too long due to SHIELD following his every move. Now that they had laid off, he had given in to the strong urges. The need to feed on another’s life source. To kill.

His talons twitched in excitement, tearing another raw scream from his young victim. He felt a shiver run down his spine at the sound and sensation.

The winged male was about to give in to the urge of tasting his victim, until a noise sounded behind them.

The enhanced snarled in frustration and anger at being disturbed, head whipping around to see who exactly had disturbed his near finished hunt.

A tall male with black hair with silver streaks stood there. Wearing navy blue robes, a weird golden amulet, and a red billowing cloak in the nonexistent wind between the buildings housing the alleyway. Azure blue and green eyes stared down at the masked and hooded enhanced.

Different coloured eyes scanned the male, brain clicking in recognition a moment later. Doctor Stephen Strange, former neurosurgeon. What he was doing looking like he just stepped out of an underground city, the winged male had no clue.

“Can I help you?” Snarled out the altered voice to the male. His victim seemed somewhat relieved, but the enhanced could see the life slowly draining from him due to blood loss. What a shame he couldn’t finish him the way he wanted...

“Yes you can. I’m going to need you to remove yourself from that man and keep your hands where I can see them.” The baritone voice rang out, sounding cold and determined. An order.

The enhanced bristled at the sound of an order aimed his way. He didn’t take well to being ordered around. He never played well with others. “I don’t think I will.” He hissed out, slowly removing his metal hand from his prey’s mouth.

“I think you will find that you will, or I will make you.” The doctor glared at the male.

Tilting his head, his eyes shone in mischief. “Oh? And what will you do if I....” He trailed off, raising his right arm. Talons gleaming in the light from the street lights.

“Do this?” In one fluid motion, his arm swung down. Talons slicing clean through the jugular of the teenager. Blood splattered and the teen began to gargle incoherently. Beginning to choke on his own blood.

An even slower, and more painful, death. That pleased the winged enhanced. Body shuddering in pure satisfaction at the sight, sound, and thought.

In his moment of distraction, he missed the enraged look on the doctor’s face. The next he was flying back after a pulse of orange magic hit him.

Metal wings snapped out behind him, stopping him from hitting the ground, or worse, the brick wall behind him. They flapped, stabilizing him before they folded tightly against his back once again. His glowing eyes fell to the magic wielder. Oh how he hated magic.

With an enraged snarl, he charged at the taller male. He saw the cloak on the male’s shoulders twitch and dart off of him. Coming towards the winged enhanced.

He took to the air with the cloak flying at him. He was surprised to find it easily followed him into the air.

Shaking off his momentary surprise, he took a sharp turn and dived for the wearer of the cloak. Wings tucking to his back as he descended fast upon him.

Stephen Strange tried to sidestep and avoid the incoming aerial attack, but the winged male managed to get him in the side. Sending both tumbling to the ground.

The cloak dived after them, going for the enhanced. With a quick roll, he had avoided the cloak. The red cloth accidentally wrapping tightly around it’s wearer.

Talons lashed out and cut the former doctor across the face before the cloak unwound from him. The winged male got to his feet, glaring at the robed male. “Piece of cloth ain’t so smart, now is it?” His altered voice sneered.

The cloak bristled as it’s master got to his feet, gashes on his face dripping blood. “Okay, douchebag.” Stephen growled out, beckoning the cloak back to him. “First of all, it’s a cloak.”

A band of magic shot out and wrapped around his wrist, his wings snapping out to help ground him where he stood.

“Second of all, it’s very smart.”

The winged male was yanked towards the magic wielder, wings quickly tucking in to avoid getting damaged.

Once close enough, a punch across the face made the enhanced flinch back. “That’s for nearly clawing my eye out, asshole.” Stephen growled.

The punch across the face knocked the latch on this muzzle loose. He knew he should’ve fixed that before he left, but he had been in a rush to fulfill his urges. His needs.

“I can really claw your eyes out for you if you wanted, Strange.” He snarled, altered voice fading out as the muzzle slipped and clattered to the ground between them. Revealing his signature goatee, and a snarl on his lips.

Stephen faltered at the sight of the billionaire, and that was the only opening the enhanced billionaire needed. His free arm lashed out, talons slicing into his arm before it was caught by the cloak and held where it was. Tightly.

Stephen hissed in pain, grateful for the cloak. His blue-green eyes hardened. “Tony Stark. What in the ever loving fuck?” The male snarled in the winged male’s face.

Tony bared his teeth at the male, canine teeth sharpened more than a regular human’s. “It happens to be none of your business, Strange.” He growled back, refusing to let this male dominate him.

The grip on the genius tightened and he was pulled closer to the former neurosurgeon. “Oh, I think it is. Especially when I find you, an Avenger nonetheless, slaughtering an innocent in cold blood!” His voice was raised, but remained quiet enough to not bring attention to the alleyway.

Tony struggled in the grasp, the cloak letting him go only for the doctor to tie his wrists and hands together with orange magic. His wings bristled with the urge to snap out and get him out of there. “You have no clue why I do it.” He snarled lowly, staring the male in his blue-green eyes.

“Then why don’t you explain it, hm? I don’t see you going anywhere anytime soon, Stark.” Stephen was in his face, challenging him silently. Tony hated how that dangerous look in the male’s eyes sent shivers chasing each other down his spine. Strange had practically pulled the genius close enough to be chest to chest.

“I need it.” Tony bit out, refusing to look away from those brilliant eyes glaring down at him dangerously. Threateningly.

“Need it, how?” Stephen pushed.

“I need it to keep me sane.” Tony huffed, as if it was obvious. “I need the blood, the screams of pain, the sight of it all, the sheer hunt.” He emphasized. “I need it to survive.”

“And if you don’t do... this?” Stephen pointed to the now dead teenager on the ground a few feet away.

“I lose it. I become blinded by the thirst for blood. I snap and kill whoever is closest to me, no matter who they are, no matter where I am.” Tony growled out. “This is my first hunt in an entire month. Do you think I would do this if I had the choice?”

“Oh, I don’t know. Would you?” Stephen shot right back, still holding the genius by magic.

“No!” Snapped Tony, baring his teeth.

“Then what about the... accessories?” Stephen didn’t know what else to call them, motioning with a free hand to the visible metal parts of the engineer.

“A little gift from HYDRA.” Tony shrugged.

Stephen reeled back slightly at that, as if he had been struck. “What!?”

“Yeah. They did a shitty job, so I fixed it up and here I am now. Bit of a plus during hunts, if I say so myself.” Tony twitched his wings to prove a point. He felt magic circle around his wings, binding them to his back.

“Kinky. But please, ask me to dinner first.” The billionaire smirked widely up at the former neurosurgeon.

Stephen huffed, fighting down his amusement. He pulled the genius flush against him, snarling when he moved.

Tony, due to being short, had to look up to catch those dangerous looking eyes. He bit his tongue, feeling himself shudder again. How did this go from a fight to this? Who knew. As long as he wasn’t thrown to the police, he wouldn’t complain.

The genius tilted his head up more, grazing sharpened canines along the doctor’s exposed neck.

Stephen’s eyes darkened even more if possible, free hand snapping up to wrap around the front of the billionaire’s throat. Snarling in his face.

“You and I are going to talk further about this,” The doctor motioned to the dead teenager. “and work out a deal. Understand me?” His grip tightened slightly.

Tony felt his own eyes darken. He nodded slowly.

“Good.” Stephen rumbled in satisfaction.

“But we will talk about that, after I deal with you first.” The doctor snarled in his ear, pushing the winged male through a portal that had opened behind them. Revealing what must of been the doctor’s bedroom.

Tony wiggled in his bindings, smirking up at the taller male. “Damn, couldn’t wait till after dinner, could you?”

Stephen grasped his neck tighter, continuing to push the male back.

“Just for that, I am making you beg.” He snarled.

The portal then snapped closed, leaving the dead teenager laying on the pavement of the dark alleyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Ohhhh boy, they be fuckin’! Now, I should try to get some sleep. It is 4 AM.
> 
> Have a great day/night! <3


End file.
